


Dramarama

by LunarticPJ



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarticPJ/pseuds/LunarticPJ
Summary: The young superstar, Ong Seongwoo, was tired from life in the limelight and paparazzi nosing around him. While fleeing away from public eyes, he ran into M., a trimester pregnant amnesiac who had just recovered from a coma only to meet a real fatal situation which he never experienced in any of his films.





	Dramarama

He had no idea how to describe the feelings when he woke up from her deep slumber, his sharp foxy eyes blinking due to the light that penetrating into her eyes, his body was incredibly sore and uncomfortable and it took a few moment for his to straighten up his back in a sitting position. Exploring everything in the place he was in with his drowsy eyes, the young male noticed his left hand was connected by needle and tube-- saline water, he was in a plain light blue uniform that seemed too tight around his big swollen belly. The scent of sanitary diffused in the air. Both of his arms were full of scratches and bruises, his head was wrapped with a bandage when he lifted his hands to touch it, and his head was in daze with a painful headache.

 

His mind was flooding in void yet a glimpse of an unknown confusion still kept triggering him just like a baby which was laid in its first day of existence. Trying to recall anything from his past memory but nothing left for him to remember; why he woke up in this room, what he had done before he went into deep slumber, and who he really was… Even his name was still a mystery which only worsened his headache even more.

 

The young male got up from the mattress after feeling a little bit better, holding the pole that hanging a pack of saline water then dragged it to the door, every step was such a difficulty as he felt like falling down all the time but he eventually made it. The door was opened wide showing the corridor that was brightened up by neon light, everything was plainly white or light blue and there were not so many people sitting or walking around yet all of those wore the same grooming as his. Some of them glanced at him before turning their head back to continue looking aimlessly at the corridor, the male was startled at first but soon he learnt to ignore those stare from strangers.

 

Spotting a tag on the door of his room, the male stumbled slowly toward the object to take a look carefully.

 

_504_

_M._

 

‘what is this about?’ He wondered in curiosity. Mmmm…M- M.,  he kept repeating words inwardly until it rolled on his tongue. It's supposed to be something related to him, right? Perhaps it's an initial for his own name. The male was going to continue his explore but a voice suddenly stopped him from doing so.

 

“Mister, you’re supposed to take your rest.” A young man with a white hospital gown commented with stoic expression as he kept his eyes on the patient, the belly-swollen male paused his step and held on the metal pole. Even though M. was cautious with the stranger in front of him, he couldn’t deny the fatigue he’d been feeling since he gained his consciousness, it even felt weird when something was kicking inside his stomach hard enough till he felt so uncomfortable. M. automatically rubbed on his belly hoping for the ‘kick’ to end.

 

“Please don’t go anywhere out of this room, this is solely for your safety.” M. frowned at the stranger’s command doubtfully while he’s escorted back inside his room and to the bed he found himself awaken for a few moment ago. For his own safety? The male didn’t really understand the current situation he’s in, blaming his memory loss at the convenient time.

 

“I don’t know who you are, or even who I am, but at least could you please give me something to eat?” Speaking his first sentence after regaining his consciousness, M. couldn’t care less whether his tone of voice sounded blunt or not. His stomach had already grumbled in hunger and his throat was also dehydrated in the result of his hoarse voice, it was more difficult to connect everything together in his blank mind because of empty stomach. “And could you please tell me also why I’m here, why can’t I remember anything?”

 

“I’m your doctor, Mr.M. You’re sent to here a few months ago after you’ve been in a severe accident, miraculously both you and the baby are safe…but your head was hit by hard object beforehand so it may cause you amnesia, I can’t guarantee how long it will take your memory to come back but for the best, I can only suggest you to take a lot of rest and try not to stress yourself too much.” The doctor said, turning a page on the document in his hand while revealing some information to his patient which left M. more in daze.

 

He’s expecting a baby.. not making any sense to him at all. Like, he’s a man with a manhood dangling between his legs for god’s sake.

 

“A baby..? How?”

 

“That’s kinda new for me as well but seems like you’re androgyny physically, and there’s only less than five percent of people in South Korean population that belong to this category. Although your masculinity is more outstanding, you can become a child carrier and just a sexual intercourse with another person from same sex can reproduce another life.” The doctor cleared his throat while elaborating the result of his body and while M. just frowned at the newfound information. Not really so happy when he’s considered in a special category.

 

“Uh, I think I know what you mean, doc. By the way, did you know who send me to the hospital and that person’s contact access?”

 

“The nurse told me it’s a young man who brought you here but we don’t have his contact as he was gone before we got back to him. Please take my apology..” The doctor answered him with hesitation and sympathy, though not really making M. feel better with the current situation he was in. Until.. “however, we found these in your pocket.. I think it might help you sort out things more or less.”

 

A porch and a piece of paper were handed to M. immediately before the doctor took his leave ( _‘The nurse will bring your food in a few minutes and I must take my leave now, I’ll be back to you again for a check up.’ Said the doctor._ ) and the male patient just leaned his back on the hospital’s bedpost while his eyes were locking on the items on his lap. Feeling glad that the doctor eventually left him alone and to have something that related to him, these items might give him some information about himself.

 

M. quickly untied the rope around the porch before peeking inside the fabric only to see a beautiful skeleton ring with a pair of rubies on both of its eyes. Seeing a set of number —‘0311’ ,written at the inside of the ring when he took a look thoroughly, the male kept his wonder about that number in his mind,not hesitating to open the paper which by all means a letter.

 

However, everything on that piece of paper wasn’t written in the normal writing, there were dots printed that obliged the reader to use the sense of touching in order to understand the content. Unless looking thoroughly, it’s like the paper was empty.

 

It’s Braille.

 

“What the—“ M. swore in frustration, how could he understand what’s inside the letter when he couldn’t read anything written there.

 

Yet, regardless of his illiteracy of Braille, why did he still keep this letter? It must be holding some important informations. The more he considered about it, the more his headache and fatigue rushed at him. So he had to put the paper down and took a break, inhaling deeply and averting his eyes toward the window which was the only way that he could see the world outside.

 

His hand found its way to caress his stomach, unbelievably there was another life inside him … His own blood line with another man who he currently had no idea who he was. Had that person ever come to visit him while he’s sleeping soundly for these past few months?

 

His stomach reminded him about his hunger with another growl interfering his deep thought. “ah, so hungry!” groaning with uncomfortable feeling, he’s craving for some food especially something with citrus. Feeling his mouth turn dry and bitter, M. hoped for the nurse to arrive soon with some food to the point that he felt so irritated when there’s no sign of anyone...

 

Not until a person barging in and quickly closed the door with loud thud, but it’s not the nurse nor the doctor.

 

Who was that stranger?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this fiction in AFF a few months ago with the same title but different otp, so if you guys ever came across this story on AFF, it's no plagiarism. And it's been awhile since I wrote story in English so... please bear with it as well. The update might be delayed according to my college's tight schedule. 
> 
> PS. hail for Bottom! Minhyun  
> PS (2) Edit some mistakes


End file.
